Regina
is a character appearing in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. She acts as the Selfish Trio's second in command. She is the Selfish King's daughter. It was revealed in episode 45 that she is the darkness of Princess Marie Ange and the opposite side of Madoka Aguri who is Marie Ange's light. They are also revealed to be the same person and that the Selfish King is her father. Even though Regina is not an official cure, she seems to be part of the Doki Doki Pretty Cure team at the end of episode 49. Appearance Regina has long yellow hair that reaches down to her ankles , decorated with a red bow on the top of her head. She wears a dark grey dress decorated with red details and a black jacket. On her evil outfit ,when she is brainwashed by the Selfish King, her bow and details on her outfit are purple. Regina's eyes are normally blue, but when she is brainwashed, her eyes turn red. Her skin and hair even becomes paler once she is brainwashed. Personality Regina is selfish, vain, and spoiled. She treats everyone else as if they were her servants and hates anything more beautiful than her. If she doesn't get the Selfish Trio to do what she wants, she acts like a child, talking to them as if they were her older siblings and using her father as a threat. She is also playful and tries to haul Mana around and make her play instead of going to classes or being responsible. At the end of episode 16, she recalls what Mana said about true friends, but she doesn't know what a true friend is. In episode 17, she is controlled by the red royal crystal, in which it makes her eyes turn red, and it gives her more dark powers. Later when her eyes turn blue again, she starts to learn what love is and becomes more caring, but is turned evil again by her father's dark power. Relationship Aida Mana - Following the previous battle from episode 15, she starts to become interested in her and befriends her. Throughout the series, her relationship with other Cures increases before her father manipulated her. In episode 47, she and Mana's friendship is restored when she protected Mana from her father. Madoka Aguri -Both were sisters and rivals. Aguri is destined to fight her because they represent Princess Marie Ange's light and darkness. Selfish King - Regina's biological father who was consumed by the evil selfishness, which made him become the Selfish King. History First Appearance Not much is known about Regina's past before she first appears at the end of the episode and comments that the Cures will make fun playmates. Her next appearance is as she appears suddenly in front of the girls, the girls ask her if she liked roses however, she then clicks her fingers and the roses start to die, the girls then get scared, but Regina then leaves fast making them surprised, then in the end of the episode she goes to the Bel, Marmo, and Ira and says to them, that she's the daughter of the Selfish King and is here to help the Selfish Trio out. . Meeting the Cures She gets to meet the Cures when she summons her first Jikochuu. After seeing the Cures defeating the Jikochuu, she then introduces herself. She says she is Selfish King's daughter which makes Cure Sword upset. Regina then runs off, but still seems somewhat interested in the Cures, especially Mana. Becoming friends with Mana Because of her interest in Mana, Regina then suddenly appeared next to her, while she was with her friends. Makoto knew Regina, and tells Mana not to be friends with her, however Mana hesitated and went with Regina. Makoto became angry and left Mana. Regina took Mana while she was supposed to be in her class, and went out together to play. While they were playing, Regina told Mana to forget about her friends, however, Mana disagreed. Regina got mad at her and then went away to hurt her friends by making a Jikochuu. Mana tried to help her friends and transformed into Cure Heart. She helped them and fought the Jikochuu. After everything got back to normal, Regina wondered what real friends were. Stealing the Red Crystal As Makoto told the girls about Princess Marie Ange's love to statues, Regina laughed and told Mana that she wants her, taking Mana away. The girls chased them, and Mana said to Regina that it's better to walk together. Regina uttered that she wants to only be with Mana. The other girls came, and they ended up near a Marie Ange-looking statue by Makoto. Joe and Ai-Chan came and Regina laughed at Joe's funny hat. Regina introduced herself to Joe. When Ai started crying, Regina took her from Mana and started making funny faces. The sheep Lovead was used and Ai-Chan fell asleep. Regina pointed out that she likes the Crystal on the statue's chest, and the girls saw that it looked like a new Crystal. Regina said that she will give a present to them, broke the statue, and was giving the Crystal to Mana, but girls were more concerned about the broken statue. The girls apologized to the park's owner while Regina held the Crystal in her hands. The girls started cleaning up, and Regina asked them why, which they answered because Regina broke it. Rikka said that they are friends, and friends help each other. Regina shouted that she wants to be their friend too. Mana said that she is already their friend and Regina became happy. Suddenly the Crystal started glowing and Regina was surprised. Her blue eyes became red and she became evil. Mana asked if she is okay, but Regina backed away and said that she wants the Crystals. The girls didn't give them to her, and Regina became angry and said that she would steal them then. The creator of the statue came, and Regina made a Jikochuu out of his heart after turning it selfish. During the battle, Joe came disguised as a prince. Regina was surprised, and the girls defeated the Jikochuu with the help of Joe. Joe asked Regina to return the Crystal, and Regina told him that she is the daughter of the Selfish King, shooting a purple beam towards Joe, which he prevented. Regina told him that she will now go away, but all the Crystals belong to her, as she leaves with the red Crystal. The Selfish Games Regina decided to play a game with the Cures, while betting the Crystals, she promised to give them, even though they win. The games start as the Cures had to do soccer, however Regina started cheating by using the Jikochuus as the soccer ball. The second one was bowling, they started cheating, but Cure Heart got angry and threw the bowling ball, the ball duplicated and with the power, the Cures won the second round. The third round was dodgeball, in which the Cures had to avoid letting the balls hit them, the Cures then managed to avoid them. The Selfish Trio became angry and started throwing dodgeballs, but the balls accidentally got thrown at each other, and the ball also hit Regina's leg. Regina then became mad and started fighting with them. The Cures then said that they had won and they stopped. Regina became sad and then summoned a Jikochuu to get their Crystals. But the Cures purified it with Lovely Force Arrow, and were transported back to their world without their Crystals. Regina then came at the human world and then started talking about the Crystals, then suddenly they begin to shine and flew away onto the sky. Finding The Crystals Since the crystals were gone, into another place, She and the Trio start to look for them. Meanwhile, the Cures had found the place and started looking for them. The Cures shouted the crystal's names, which made Regina and the Trio come at them. Cure Heart then saw Regina, and started telling her feelings for her, but Regina ignored it, and then made a big snow ball which was coming towards the Cures. But the Cures regrouped, and destroyed the ball. Cure Sword then performed, Sparkle Sword and made a giant hole and Regina started to fall into it, but Cure Heart then took her hand and fell with her. Regina and Mana were cold and Mana was unconscious. Regina then left Mana and saw the Crystals. The Crystals regrouped, and made Regina see the frozen Marie Ange. Mana woke up and saw it. Mana and Regina had a talk about Regina's behavior and her eyes changed. Regina hearing it then started blaming herself for doing things which were not right. Then suddenly the Cures arrived as they saw Marie Ange, in the same time the Trio came and captured Regina. The Trio summoned a Jikochuu, but the Cures purified it. Bel then came and took also the frozen Marie Ange. Going back to the Trump Kingdom The Trio captured Regina and was taken to Trump Kingdom. Regina got scolded by the Selfish King, and then got electrocuted by him, because of being close to a Cure. The Cures arrived and were fighting Jikochuus. Then Cure Heart saw that Regina was hurt. Cure Heart arrived and helped her, then suddenly a spider Jikochuu came and made a hole in which Cure Heart, and Regina were falling into. Cure Heart then hung by a thread as Regina had her arms wrapped around her neck to hold on to Cure Heart. Cure Heart begins to quickly climb but is told by Regina, who saw that the rope was breaking, to stop. Regina asks what she is to Cure Heart, who replies that they're friends. Regina tells her about her feelings of Mana and Cure Heart replies that what she feels is love. then ( a drops falls on her cheek ) and she says 'Mana, I love you.' then lets go of Cure Heart and begins to fall into the magma, but Cure Heart didn't want it to happen and she caught Regina with her feet. Regina, seeing this, then got better, and broke the bind placed on her magic and then flew into the sky with Cure Heart. Then they got back and were fighting the Jikochuus. The Cures did their finishing attack, Lovely Force Arrow, and the Jikochuus were defeated. Jonathan got the frozen Marie Ange, and everyone left, as Regina came with them, but she still thought of her father. Becoming Evil Again As Regina left her father, she became worried, and had thoughts of being bad again, but Mana said not to worry. She then invited her to come to her house. She ate with Mana's family, and she saw that Mana's family was kind. Regina was elated to eat with her family, but at the same she she felt a curious pain in her heart. While they were in Mana's bedroom, they talked about her father, the Selfish King. Then at bed time, Mana and Regina slept together. The next day, Regina and the others went to the beach, and played together. After they did fun things, the Trio suddenly came to attack the Cures and take back Regina. Then an illusion of the Selfish King then suddenly came, and englufed her inside a giant black tornado to have a chat with her. He wanted her to come back to him and break all her bonds with the Cures. Regina rejects initially, but he contiues about all the pain she felt was caused by the Cures. She still does not buy into it, so the Selfish King zaps her dark lightning, turning her heart black with selfishness once again. Her red and black color scheme for her outfit turned into a black and purple one. The Cures noticed her change in apparence and realized that the Selfish King was controlling her. Regina fires away with her new found powers and comptelely dominates the Cures, until suddenly of her attacks are stopped right in its tracks by a new mysterious Cure. Cure Ace's Arrival As Regina saw Cure Ace, she began attacking, however she was not a match for Ace, as Ace could dodge her attacks. Mana, seeing Regina get hurt by Ace, then started to cry. Finally, Ace almost purified Regina with Ace Shot, which made Regina weak, and could not get up. Pell, came and took her, but before she went, Mana came at her, however Regina suddenly began shouting at her, and said that it was her fault for everything. Hearing this, Mana became disappointed at herself, and also began crying more, this made Ace take her Lovead. Cure Ace told her once she knew how to act, she would get her Lovead back. Meanwhile, the Selfish King, scolded the Trio and hired two new members, while he healed Regina. The Return of Regina Regina awakens from her slumber. She then continued her role as a second in command of the trio. She pulled the Miracle Dragon Glaive out. For the next few episodes, each of the Cures attempted to bring her back to the good side, and each time they got closer to doing so, but she still remains evil. In episode 45, she and Aguri revealed that they are light and darkness of Ange. She choose to side with her father to conquer the earth. When Heart make her feeling reach Regina, her father attack Heart but was protect by Regina. Heart, Ace and Regina try to make Selfish King remember the love but he refuse to listen. The History of Regina and Aguri Revealed One year ago, Princess Marie Ange fell ill to a terminal disease. Only the Eternal Golden Crown, one of the Three Sacred Treasures, had the knowledge to save her. However the crown is being used to imprison the evil sealed away by the legendary Pretty Cure. Desperate to save his daughter, the king of the Trump Kingdom stole the crown but was consumed by the evil and transformed into the Selfish King. Unable to fight her father, Princess Marie Ange broke her heart into two parts. The part that loves her father, her darkness , and the part that wants to protect her people, her light. Ange's body was then transformed into an egg which will later be born as Ai. The darkness of Ange's heart went back to the Selfish King and was reborn as Regina while the light was reborn as Madoka Aguri and was sent to earth. Saving The King After discovering that she loves not only her father but also her friends, Regina teams up with the Pretty Cure in order to save her father who is trapped inside the heart of the Selfish King. Together with Madoka Aguri (her biological sister) and Ai , Regina was able to help the king regain his love and free him. But before the Pretty Cure can celebrate, Bel arrives and absorbs the remaining evil of the Selfish King. It is revealed in the last episode that she transfers to Oogai First Middle School. Powers Her powers are shown in episode 15, as she could turn people into Jikochuu by finding people's hidden selfishness rather than using it when the thoughts come to the surface. She first produces a hole and then she puts her finger and then a dark energy is produced as it colors the person's Psyche and then she summons a Jikochuu. In episode 39 Regina achieves the powers of the Miracle Dragon Glaive after it responds to the love she has toward her father. The spear is fueled by Regina's love and ,at full power, can propel massive jolts of energy that takes the form of a black dragon. Although not a power used in combat, Regina (like Madoka Aguri) can grow older in a short period of time due to the amount of love she receives and emits. Songs *I am the best Trivia *Regina is similar to Northa from Fresh Pretty Cure! in these ways: **Both are the second (and currently last) female (semi) villains to be introduced. **They are different from the other members in the group. (Northa: no Nakewameke jewels on her outfit and the only woman at the time while Regina: the only member who doesn't have olive eyes and the only one with no bat wings behind the ears). *Regina shares her voice actress with Natsuki Yu. *She is the only one of the villains who can forcibly dye a person's psyche black. *She is the only character with a relative to the main villain. *She is the second villain who is a second in command after Dark Cure. **Both were put to sleep by their biological father for rejuvenation. **Both were awaken near the finale. **Both have biological fathers. (Sabaku and Selfish King) *She is one of the villains who was brainwashed by a main villain after Siren. *Regina was believed to be Cure Ace by many of the fans before Cure Ace's true identity was revealed. **This is probably because Regina's eyes first turned red when she was holding the red Royal Crystal, also each of the Royal Crystals has a colour matching the Doki Doki! ''Cures. The first 3 Royal Crystal was found in an episode that revolves around a Cure. The Cure that matched the Crystal was involved in someway of finding it. ***Alice won the Yellow Rose that had the yellow Royal Crystal. ***The Karuta Queen gave Rikka two sets of Karuta cards that had the blue Royal Crystal. ***Ootori Tamaki gives Makoto her battered script as thanks, the script had the purple Royal Crystal. **Since Regina was involved in finding the red Royal Crystal (by breaking a statue) and was the only girl wearing red, fans believed that Regina would be the next Cure. *She is the first villain who has two theme colors (red and purple) The red form is normal and purple form is evil. *Regina ranked as the 15th top anime character for December 2013, based on an anime magazine. http://mar.2chan.net/dec/18/src/1387063232265.jpg *Regina is the first brainwashed villain to be a princess, with the second being Akagi Towa from ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure. *Regina is the first villain to have a sibling who is a Pretty Cure. *If the R'' and the ''I we're removed from Regina, and remaining letters were read from the end, it would be read as "Ange".Regina also means queen in Latin which also foreshadows that she is part of Marie Agne′s soul. **This possibly refers to her being part of Marie Ange's soul. *Regina is the third female villain to join and fight along side the cures but not becoming a Pretty Cure, after the Kiryuu sisters. *Her name is Latin for queen and represents the sin of Lust * Regina's name is very similar to Regine's, only a one letter difference. Gallery |-|Profiles = {| | |-|Regina (red version) = {| | |-|Regina (purple version) = {| | |-|Others = {| | Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure characters Category:Villains